


The Heartland's hope

by cakesandhotchoco



Series: Cake's Timebox [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Adopted!Yuuma, Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied Human Experimentation, Yuuma and Yuya are brothers, just on the first chapter, since Yuuma is present in Arc-V in this Story, unbeta and unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakesandhotchoco/pseuds/cakesandhotchoco
Summary: Underneath the heartland's hospital lays an now-abandoned and illegal laboratory that tries to create 'the perfect weapon against Fusion Dimension' rumored plan to invade. Yuusho and a group of volunteers found the result of this laboratory and Yuusho decided to raise him with his son in the standard dimension.This is the Story of Heartland's Hope.Author's Note: Summary is not fixed.





	1. Chapter 0: Heartland's hope?

Chapter 0: Heartland's hope? 

 

(NxF)

 

Yusho Sakaki's P.O.V

 

I can't help but to frown and clench my fist in anger as I stand along with five other volunteers inside one of the still fully functional elevators. We are on the way to the last level of the abandoned laboratory found underneath Heartland General Hospital.

 

The place is left in chaos yet you could still see evidence of its operations in the past with the equipment still fully functional although turned off right now, some even hold dead specimens which range from plants to animals. Luckily we have yet to find a human remains, like the unknown caller tipped.

 

And I am not that optimist to hope that there is not a human who is a victim of this place because according to the files found scattered around the place. The laboratory also conducts human experiment to create 'the perfect weapon against Fusion Dimension' rumored plan to invade. The files said they used the unclaimed children in the establishment above.

 

It digust me and I can't believe that the heartland government let this happened to their own citizens. 

 

"Sir, We are now entering the last level of the laboratory. I would advice to be careful" One of the voluntering security members said. I nodded at him. 

 

"Thank you for the warning." I said. The other members of the group nod and smiled at me solemly.

 

A ding sound rang across the small space of the elevetor and it openned.  
What I saw shocked me and if the loud gasped from the other volunteers is an indication, I am not the only one.

 

The room is much cleaner than any place in the laboratory but it bears the most disgusting yet saddest thing that can be found in this hell.

 

Large tubes that should only belong to sci-fi movies scattered around the place and inside are dead bodies of children raging from new born babies to children at the age of 8. If you counted the bodies, there are a total of 16 children here.

 

It makes my heart heavy when I think of the possibility that Yuya can be one of this children if he was ever born here.

 

I clench my fist as I walk around the place, passing tubes after tubes hoping that maybe... maybe there's at least one who survive, That a child survived against the odds. Which is kinda stupid of me to hope because really? Whats the odds of a child surviving without food and Water for 2 months.

 

I was near the end of the room when i heard a silent gasp coming from the corner. It was so silent that I almost misses it if not for the sound of something heavy being dragged around, follows.

 

I rushed to the site to look and I can't help but to gasp when I caught sight of a skinny child with dirty black hair that spikes up at the back with red bangs that stick upward and the most brightest Ruby orbs that shine with hope and stubborness. The boy,who looks like at the age of Seven, A year younger than my Yuya, dragging a heavy (for his age and body structure) chair across the room toward a shelf.

 

I was about to approach him when I accidentally stepped on a glass. He stopped what he was doing at the sound and looked at my direction in alarm and by his body language, ready to fight or flight.

 

I raised my hands to show I meant no harm. He looks at me confusedly before following my example causing me to look at him amused.

 

"Hello, little fella." I said as non treatening as I could. I took a step forward and he tensed but let me come close until I am only a step away from him. He looks at me confusedly yet with alarm.

 

"I meant you no harm." I sat down on the floor and he again followed my example. "Hello, little fella, My name is Sakaki Yusho."

 

It amused me to see him follow my every move.

 

We sat there for a few minutes until he finally let me come near him. And it only took another few minutes to be finally given permission to hold him.

 

And I found out a bit later that he trusted only me to carry him after he bit one of the volunteers who tries to touch him.

 

After cleaning up and calling for back up we left for the hospital with the only survivor of that hell hole. 

 

(LINEBREAK)

 

The child is an enigma.

 

Not only because he survive the experiment and survive 2 months without food, just water from the still running Faucet but also because the child/boy have no record of origin nor any record at all. It's like he just appeared out of nowhere. He don't have any relatives and his DNA don't matched with anyone on this Dimension or any of the four dimension.

 

I search for the records of the children and yes, all children have files and their parents are contacted. Some don't care but some showed grief. Only the boy remains a mystery.

 

Yet...

 

He maybe a mystery but he's still a child... And I was reminded of that after I visit him after I looked for his parents with no success.

 

The child stubbornly refused to be checked up by the doctors without me holding him or being near him and even then he tensed up when any equipment was being put on his being. 

 

One wrong move and he would react violently. And the poor person on the other side of his ire gets the taste of how successful the experiment is.

 

Luckily, it was nothing fatal or long lasting. 

 

Afterwards the child, newly named 'Yuuma', the only name he responded too, refused to be far away from me and always wants me to be in his sight.

 

Aside from the stubborness. Yuuma is a sweet child. He reminds me of my own son who is with his mother in our home in standard dimension. He smiled when his happy, he frown when displeased and cry when he got hurt. He's like a normal child. Well.. except he doesn't talk. He can make a sound but he have yet to say a word.

 

The doctor who examined him, said he's normal in every aspect. That maybe it's a psychological trauma that is stopping him from forming words, afterall what happend to him is something no child should feel.

 

A trauma on top of having no known relatives... My heart calls out for him and I decided to follow my heart and not my mind on this matter.

 

I decided to Adopt Yuuma. 

 

I don't care if he was created to protect this dimension from invasion. He is a child and every child needs a parent. 

 

Aside from that he trusted only me.

 

If the government have a problem (which they don't), they can take it with me on court. Or Duel arena. Whichever pleases them.

 

Starting from Now on. Yuuma is MY SON.

 

(To be continued)


	2. Chapter 1: Shrimp meets Tomato

Chapter 1: Shrimp meets Tomato

(LINEBREAK)

Yusho Sakaki's P.O.V

It's time for me to go back to the Standard Dimension. The tournament,the only reason I am here in Xyz dimension, have been won (by me) and it's time for me to go home.

Home... I miss my wife and son...

Speaking of son...

I look at the child plopped down at the floor drawing at his sketchbook, the one his psychologist give to him to try cope with trauma, with some crayons, he asked me to buy.

The picture he draw is so beautiful yet sad it made me feel a bit sad for my adopted son.

It was a family of Four with everyone except the smallest figure is shrouded with black lines that they are almost unrecognizable. One doesn't have to be a genius to know that it is his 'missing' family.

It was a sad picture if you know his back story... But not every drawings are like this. One time, Yuuma draw a Humanoid Duel Monster painted in White, Red and Gold and called him 'Hope'.

I put the last piece of clothes in the suitcase with a sad and tired sigh. The sound of something small walking toward me made me look up and I saw Yuuma look at me with concern and confusion. I smiled at him and gestured for him to come close. He did.

"I'm fine, Yuuma. Just tired." He made a small hum. "Hey, kiddo, are you ready to meet your new family?"

Yuuma looks at me and nodded excitedly. He then stood up, run toward the closet and comes back with a small backpack that holds all his possession. Yuuma excitedly wear it showing his readiness to go. I can't help but to laugh in amusement.

"Okay, okay. Kiddo. You are ready." He hum much louder to show his agreement. Yuuma pulled my hands towars the direction of the door and I laughs at his impatientness.

I grabbed my suitcase, survey the hotel room to see if there is something that is being left behind (none of my own) and followed Yuuma who on the way to the terminal was waving to everyone who in turn wave back or smile or both.

It's time to go home...

(LINEBREAK)

[Yusho's POV]

Yuuma is asleep when we reached the Standard Dimension and My House and his new home, which is understandable because we reach the place at nighttime. Instead of waking him up or leaving him in the car, I decided to carry him with me before walking abit toward the front door and pressed the doorbell. Yoko,  
My wife opened the door and was about to greet me when she can't help but to gasp as soon as she saw Yuuma in my arms. She looks a bit angry but She didn't say anything, she just ushered me inside and carried the suitcase inside herself.

Yoko stood at the doorway watching me put Yuuma on the sofa and fix his position so he could sleep comfortably. Once I am sure he would stay asleep, I turned to my wife.

She looks so beautiful even when angry... I miss her so much but I know she first wanted answers and I am willing to give them to her.

We moved away from the sleeping child and sat down to talk in the dinning room. I took a sit near the door in case Yuuma woke up. 

I watched Yoko moved around the kitchen fixing us a pot of hot tea.

"So..." Yoko sat a cup of tea in front of me and sat down in a chair opposite to mine before pouring some tea for herself. "Do you have something to tell me, Y-U-S-H-O?" She smiled at me but her aura showed she's not that far from murdering me.

I can't help but sweatdropped. 

"It's nothing like that, honey." I said trying to pacify her. It took a moment but she calm down and look at me curiously. "It's something more serious..."

I then explained to her All I know About the Heartland Experiment, About Yuuma and About His Unknown Origin. I also explained about his situation. She was crying after I am done explaining.

"That's so sad, Yusho... poor kid. I am so thankful for what you done for the kid hon." 

"So you don't mind us adopting Yuuma?"

"I don't mind. I would love another son and I'm sure Yuya would love to have a baby brother" 

"I'm sure Yuuma would like that too"

(LINEBREAK) 

The next day came and go, and I don't know whether if I should cry tears of joy or cry in laughter 'cause somehow, My wife's and my hopes for our two son's first meeting were both Right and Wrong at the same time.

Yuya, Bless his soul, absolutely adored Yuuma to the point that if it was possible for him to sneak Yuuma anywhere. He would. I thought Yuya would take a few days to warm up to Yuuma like I thought Yuuma would as Yuya is the only one who got our attention for that long and Yuuma isn't used to interact with other kids. fortunately, Yoko is right.

And Yuuma... Yuuma also likes Yuya instantly. Well not really. He still likes Yuya it's just... Yuuma reacted in this strange reaction when he see Yuya for the first time. He let out a cry and dove behind me to hide. It bought Yuya to tears, saying his Baby brother doesn't want him. (They didn't meet up in the morning cause Yuuma is still asleep but we have already told Yuya about his new baby brother during breakfast. He looks excited to meet him). 

I thought It would take Yuuma a few more moments to warm up to Yuya like it took my wife but I was wrong, as soon as Yuya cried (Talk? Moved?), Yuuma moved away from his hiding place and approach Yuya, look at his face curiously then pat his head as if He was trying to calm him down.

Yuuma and Yuya shared a smile for the first time that day. 

The two boys then proceed to play with Yuya's toys. 

Yoko looks so amused when she sat beside me and I know I am too. 

We sat in the sofa watching our two sons play in front of the fireplace.

Watching those two bought smile to my face and I can't help but to feel that I finally did something right.

I'm sure those two would share a lot of things, Tears, Laughter, Sadness and Happiness. The future is still that far and I'm sure with those two together, Anything life throw at them will be easier. I just hope that I will still be here to see it.

(To be continued)


	3. Chapter 2- First things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since, Yusho Sakaki brought Yuuma home with him in the Standard Dimension. He and his adopted Brother experience a lot of things. Some are happy and some are sad.
> 
> Here are some things They First Experience Together.

Chapter 2- First things.

(LINEBREAK)

Ever since, Yusho Sakaki brought Yuuma home with him in the Standard Dimension. He and his adopted Brother experience a lot of things. Some are happy and some are sad.

Here are some things They First Experience Together.

(Linebreak)

First bath

(Linebreak)

Yusho is a bit haggard after making the boys don't drown (and take too long) in the bathtube. It was not the first time he felt tired after giving bath Yuuma. Yuuma is a playful and energetic child so it was hard to bath him. 

But with Yuya?

It wasn't just tiring but in the borderline of exhausting. And he thought bathing Yuuma is tiring.

The two splashed, spreading a lot of water and soap around that he was sure his wife would get angry at him for letting it to happen. 

He sighed at his own thought and looked at Yuuma and Yuya who was still dripping wet while standing in a now slippery hallway.

Yusho decided that the damage is done so what more will do.

He grabbed two dry towels and dumped it on top of his two energetic son, Yuya giggled and then turn to Yuuma and help him dry first, trying to be the best big brother to him.

He smiled and ushered to two to get dressed leaving the mess in the bathroom (and hallway) hoping his wife won't see it until he cleaned it up (Sadly Yuko saw it and he got punished)

(Linebreak)

First bedtime story (and first Sleepover)

(Linebreak)

After the bathroom fiasco, Yusho, who was punished to sleep at the sofa for tonight, decided to put the two to bed when Yuuma is yawning non-stop which cause Yuya to also yawn.

Since Yuuma's room still need to be made, Yuya (already on his way to become the big brother he wants to be) offered that they could share his room (they ended up sharing a single room as they grow up).

And now, both boys are now ready to sleep. Yusho opened Yuya's nightlight that looks like a hippo (of all things.) And was about to leave when Yuya tiredly sat up and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Daddy, bedtime story? Please?" 

Yusho smiled as he sat down on the bed, looking at his two sons.

Yuuma (who seems to require no bedtime story nor nightlight to sleep) also looks curious, he hummed as if also asking for one.

"What story do you want to hear?"

Yuya pause to think for a while. He looks at Yuuma then nodded.

"Daddy, tell us the story about the legend of the King of games" Yuya said excitedly. "I'm sure Yuuma would loved to hear it too."

Yusho can't help but to laugh. 

"Sure. But afterwards You and Yuuma will go to sleep, okay?"

Yuya stood up and made a crossing slash in his chest. 

"I promise."

Yuuma hums and did the same thing. It was a cute sight to see.

"Okay. This is the story about a legend. About a young man who never lose a game he played and the best thing is he played each game, fairly. He faced a lot of challenges to get the title of "king of games" which is soughted by many. One of this challenges is -..."

Yusho continued to tell the story until both boys fall asleep.

(Linebreak)

First shopping Experience (First Mall Adventure)

(Linebreak)

Sunday came and the Sakakis decided to shop clothes for Yuuma, now that Yuya can accompany Yuuma to the store. 

They were supposed to do so the second day Yuuma lives with them but said child throws a tantrum (and almost destroy the room he was in) when he found out that Yuya won't be with them because of school. 

Between the force of Yuuma crying and Yuya begging the decision has been made and Shopping are postponed until Sunday. 

Now, the Sakakis are standing inside a Botique that specialize Children's clothes. Yusho is making sure that Both kids won't break anything (It is bound to happen) while Yuko search for clothes she thought would fit Yuuma.

The said boy is with his Big brother, looking curiously at the line of clothes. He hummed and move his eyes to the next line and paused when he saw something Red. He (with Yuya following behind him) moved toward it. He grabbed it and try to take it out of the line but since it was taller than him, it would not buldge.

Yuya noticed his efforts.

"You like this one?" He asked smiling. Yuuma nods. "Stay here, I'll get daddy."

Yuuma hums. Yuya nods and run toward the direction he thought his father is. He came back empty handed and a bit teary. The younger Sakaki looked at his big brother in concern.

"Hic... I can't find Daddy or Mommy. Hic..." Yuya said sobbing, Yuuma hugged his big brother and decided to leave the cloth he like in favor of searching for their parents. 

Hands linked together, the boys walk along the isle looking for two familiar faces. Since Yuya is crying, they we're approached by two or more adults asking if they are okay or lost. Some give them candies to calm them up (which they refused to accept because, Yuya said and I quote "Mommy and Daddy told them not to accept things from strangers" end quote.) and some adults offered to take them to the security guard office. (Yuya got scared ans run away with Yuuma in tow) It took them half an hour walking around in circle until they were found by an haggard looking Yusho and His Angry (at Yusho) Wife who hugged the both of them.

"I thought, I'll never find you again. Don't do that again. Okay?" 

"Okay!!"

(Linebreak)

First Movie night

(Linebreak)

When Yuya learned that Yuuma haven't seen a movie, He asked (borderline begging) his father to rent some movie or to take them to the cinema. Yusho agreed to take them.

So the next sunday, The Sakaki boys (and Yusho) are getting ready to go to the cinema. Both Yuya and Yuuma wears a tag in case the two got lost again. (Yuko doesn't trust Yusho not to lose the two.)

"Okay, kiddos. Ready to go?" Yusho said looking at the two at the backseat.

"Yeah!" Yuya whooped excitedly. Yuuma raised his sketchpad with a large "Yeah!!" Written in Red. 

"Okay, okay. Fasten your seatbelts champs"

Once, both have their searbelts on, Yusho started the car and they are on their way to the cinema.

In the cinema, Yusho actually have to run after the two boys as they excitedly browse the movie catalogue to see if they found something they want to watch.

In the end they decided to watched about a movie about a Duelist who travelled back in time to save the card game he love against another time traveler who wants it gone. He met two other strong duelist who helps him fight against the other duelist.

The two enjoyed the movie and if asked whose their favorite character, Yuya and Yuuma Agreed that they Like the 'Yuki' dude most because he's always look like he was having fun while dueling.

(Linebreak)

(Yuuma's) First day of School. 

(LINEBREAK)

"I think it is time for Yuuma to go to school." Yusho commented while cleaning the mess his two energetic sons, who was now asleep on their shared room created.

Yuko smiled and agreed.

It took Yusho the whole day to enroll Yuuma to the same school Yuya is studying because of some of Yuuma's 'missing papers', Luckily it doesn't take that long to get what Yuuma need for School.

When Yuya and Yuuma is told about it, the two exhaust themselves down celebrating. 

The next day, Yusho drived both Yuya and Yuuma in their school. Yuuma is hesitant to part ways for the both of them.

"Don't worry, Yuuma. We'll still see each other at lunch time." Yuya said comforting his upset baby brother.

It calmed Yuuma abit but he's still upset so Yuya took off his Pendant and Put it in Yuuma's neck. 

"Here. This pendant is important to me so I want it back, okay?" Yuya said, smiling. Yuuma returned the smile with his own.

The two then parted ways. Yuya went to his classroom and Yuuma went to his with Yusho. He was greeted by his new teacher and was taken off Yusho's care for the day.

During the day, Yuuma played and got well with most of his classmates and got many friends at the end of the day.

But Yuuma's most favorite part of the day is when He and Yuya met for lunch and got to play together.

(Linebreak)

First birthday (Yuuma's eight years.old birthday)

(LINEBREAK)

It was almost a year now since Yuuma was welcomed to the sakaki and Yuya is sitting in his desk thinking about what he would give to his baby brother for his 'birthday' (the day Yusho found Yuuma in heartland), not listening to the lecture. He was ignoring everything around him thatbhe don't notice the paperfan on it's way to his head until its too late.

"Oww!" He moaned in pain and look up to see his childhood friend and classmate, Yuzu Hiragi, standing there holding said weapon.

"It was Breaktime now, Baka." Yuzu said, crossing her arms to her chest. "What are you thinking that you missed the bell when you usually rushed away to who-knows-where."

"I was thinking of Yuuma's gift for tomorrow." 

"Oh, Why didn't you tell that Yuu-kun's Birthday tomorrow." Yuzu pouts. She met Yuuma one time she accompany Yuya for lunch and she adored the youngest Sakaki. "So what do you plan to give him?" 

"That's the problem!!" Yuya panicked. "I don't know!" 

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Yuzu said. "Why not give a pendant like yours. So you can have a pair since he really love your pendant"

"Thats a great idea, Yuzu. THANK YOU!!" Yuya hug Yuzu. 

Yuya then left Yuzu, planning to search for Yuuma so they can eat lunch together so that he won't get suspicious.

(Linebreak)

The next day came. Everyone is busy for Yuuma's birthday party and the birthday boy can only watch in confusion.

The party comence smoothly and Yuuma recieve a variety of gifts from his friends and family.

From his friends, he recieve an Art set and some toys.

From Yuzu, he recieved A brand new Sketchpad.

From his father. A starter deck and some booster packs

And from his mother, he recieved a brand shoes and clothes. 

But the best thing he recieve is from His big brother, Yuya's gift is also a pendant though it was shaped like a golden key rather than a pendulum. It looks nothing like Yuya's pendant but Yuuma loves it. 

(Linebreak)

First gift haunting (For Yuya's ninth Birthday)

(Linebreak)

Yuuma wants to return the favor. Yuya's turning nine next week and Yuuma wants to give him something special too. He also want to keep it a secret from the birthday boy which is kinda hard with Yuya always following whenever he go. The only time Yuya won't follow him is at school. 

It was the perfect time to also get the perfect gift. So he skipped his afternoon claamsses and decided sneak out of school. 

Yuuma found himself in a jewelry shop after walking around for hours and there he found the perfect gift. A leather chocker (unfortunately Yuya needs to grow up first before wearing it). He know it would look good on Yuya and luckily it was low costing that he could buy it right now.

Without hesitation, he bought it.

(In the end, Yuuma got grounded for sneaking out but the smile on Yuya's face is worth it in Yuuma's mind)

(Linebreak)

First Fight (against Bullies)

Yuuma's age - 9  
Yuya's age - 10

(Linebreak)

Yuuma got along with his classmates well enough but not everyone likes his silence. Some of his older classmates hates him for his disability and made his life misserable. At first it was nothing harmless, just some namecalling and such. But it goes worse as time passed by. 

Yuuma bore it all in silence, not saying anything to his parents or his big brother. But he finally reach his limit one day on his second year in school when someone took his pendant.

He went home that day with some bruises, tears in eyes and with no pendant.

(Linebreak)

Yuya felt so angry when he saw the state of his baby brother when they went home that day. He promised that whoever hurt what he call his will recieve the worst punishment. (YURI?)

The next day, with Yuzu in tow, they search for whoever hurt Yuuma. It doesn't take that long to find since they are back into bullying the poor boy.

Under the force of both Yuya's effort, Yuuma's persistence and Yuzu's Deadly fan. Mostly Yuzu's Deadly weapon. The bullies recieve punishment and the 'emperor key' is returned back to it's owner.

(Linebreak)

First tag Duel

Yuuma's age - 10  
Yuya's age - 11

(Linebreak)

There are a children tag tournament in the city squira and all children wants to join. Yuya is not a exception, sadly for Yuya, Yuzu is not available and his other friends already have their own partners.

And he already got his entrance pass.

Yuya went home that day feeling down. Yuuma who was staying home that day greeted him once he stepped through the door with a hug.

Yuya can't help but to laughed at that.   
"I'm home." He greeted back.

Yusho and Yuko also greeted him. Yuuma noticed the entrance pass and pointed at it and hummed.

Yuya excitedly explain about the tag duel tournament but then he turn gloomy when he remembers that he still haven't had a partner to duel with.

Yuuma hears that and rushed toward his closet and return with a box filled with not yet openned packs and a starting deck he recieved for his birthday.

It excite both Yuuma and Yuya to be able to duel together. 

That night with Yusho's guidance and Yuko's helpful remarks, the two created a deck for Yuuma and made adjustment in Yuya's to be able to work well with Yuuma's Gagaga deck.

(Linbreak)

Their first match. They are quite bullied because of Yuuma's apparent newbie skills (who the heck holds cards in a upside down and in the position where their opponent can see it). It angers Yuya that they are bullying his baby brother that he strucked those down without mercy. 

The second match is much better since their opponents are not bullies and just kindly tell Yuuma if he made a mistake in holding his cards.

The third is abit harder to defeat but they won.

The fourth is a so-so.

But The fifth is much worst than the first one. It's just they aren't targeting Yuuma (who finally understand how to hold hid cards correctly) but they are targeting Yuya, himself. Destroying his monsters without mercy. Even though they still have 300 Life points, their opponents acts as if they already won the match, teasing Yuya. Yuya is almost in his lowest when Yuuma play a card that not only start a chain of events that cause the table to turn and cause their opponents to lose.

(They lose at their six match [final] but at least they both got a gift [A booster pack] and Yusho treat them out to celebrate their winnings) 

(Linebreak)

First night without a father.

Yuuma's age - 10  
Yuya's age - 11

(Linebreak)

The house that used to be filled with sounds of either laughter and teasings are so silent. Not one word is spoken by the remaining residents of the house. Like their happiness goes along Yusho when he vanished without trace. 

Yuuma hated this kind of silence. It remind him of that lonely place.

But what Yuuma really hate in this silence is what it was doing to his big brother who was usually Smiling and full of energy. It's like Yuya is being sucked out of energy and light. He haven't seen Yuya smile this day and He doesn't want to eat anything for dinner. 

It hurts Yuuma to see Yuya like this.

He wants his big brother back... no he want his family back...

That night, Yuuma stayed up watching Yuya throw a tantrum, destroying things in his grief. After he tire himself, Yuuma held his big brother close as he fall in a restless sleep.

Yuuma knows he can't fill the void Yusho left in Yuya's heart but he promised to be there, watching behind Yuya, supporting him along the way. 

And maybe someday when they finally found Yusho and can be a whole family again, they won't have to sad anymore. 

But for now, Yuuma will try to save this family from falling in despair.  
After all, Yusho is the one who saved him from that lonely place. It was only right for him to return the favor in his place.

(Linebreak)

 

First Fight ( against Each other)

Yuuma's age -11  
Yuya's age - 12

(Linebreak)

A year have passed and Yuya's condition is not getting better, it was getting worse and Yuuma have enough of it. 

That's why when Yuya doesn't respond their mother's pleas to join them in watching the movie during their Usual Saturday Movie night (A family bonding Yusho started after Yuuma joins the family), he angrily stood up and stalked to his gloomy and stubborn big brother. When Yuya just stood up to leave, Yuuma pushed him down and angrily sat in his torso so he can't move, ignoring Yuko's shrieks.

"What's wrong with you?!" Yuya yelled in both pain and anger.

Yuuma just pointed at the direction of the living room. 

"I'm not in the mood to watch Movies!!"

Yuuma pointed again. Yuya ignored Him, pushing Yuuma off him. Yuuma tried again but was ignored. Yuuma growled angrily and grabbed Yuya's pendant and snap it off him. This got Yuya angry. 

"GIVE THAT BACK!!"

Yuuma shook his head, his eyes is glowing with anger.

Yuya tried to get it back but Yuuma is stubborn. He held unto it fiercely.

"Daddy, give me that! Give that to me!!" Yuya tried to get it back but Yuuma just won't give it back.

It fustrated Yuya and in his anger, he hurt Yuuma both physically and emotionally. It hurts Yuuma so much that it caused him to run out of the house. Yuya can only look at his pendant thrown near his feet with a guilty look in his red eyes.

(Linebreak)

Yuko is really shocked at what happened. She never seen the two fight with each other. 

In the passed years since her family of three become four, her sons never have any disagreement. They always got along, too well even that it can be considered unnatural by others.

This is their first fight and it really ended up badly.

Now.. One of her son is now who knows where at this late hour... 

She have to find him. Oh rah, please keep my little Yuuma safe.

(Linebreak)

Yuya immediate regretted what he said to his baby brother. No matter how angry he is, he doesn't have the right to do that to Yuuma. He didn't want to say those words to him nor hurt him. 

"You're not even my brother!"

He regretted it so much that he can't help but to cry. He remember how much Yuuma is a brother to him. Yuuma is the one who keep up with him and his actions this passed year. He's the one who clean up after him every time he messed up. He was the one who fought with him every time he was bullied because of the disappearance of his father.

Everything Yuuma did for him is what should have been his role. And Yuuma should not been doing it.

Yuuma is much of a brother than I am. 

Yuya picked up his pendant. He stared at it for a while before putting it in his pocket. He doesn't deserve to wear it until He found Yuuma and he put a smile on his face again.

Yuuma deserved to be happy again.. and when I found him again, I promised to be a better brother than I am right now.

(Linebreak)

It was cold outside but both Yuya and his mother is still searching for the missing boy. They checked any where they thought Yuuma would go but they have yet to find him. 

Yuko is on the verge of crying and Yuya is starting to get very exhausted. 

They are now on the way to the last place they can think of. The play ground where Yusho told Yuya and Yuuma the analogy about the smile and pendulums.

If Yuuma is not there, They will.now call the police and file a missing person case. Luckily, it doesn't have to be done.

Yuya felt his heart jumped in joy when they found Yuuma sitting in the swing. Without hesitation, Yuya run toward his baby brother and hug him, crying and begging for forgiveness.

Yuuma who was drifting off, was surprised by Yuya action but hugged Yuya back. 

It was warm... Yuya's is warm.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry... you're my brother... You're my brother... I'm so.sorry..." Yuuma hummed as he was held by Yuya. 

Yuko watched with tears in her eyes as the two make up for their fight.

(Yuya was forgiven and he went back to being the Yuya, Yuuma knows. We'll just a bit foolish and acting like a clown. Still better than emo Yuya in Yuuma's opinion. As for Yuuma, Yuya never let him out of his sight for that long and so much over protective Which is kinda annoying for Yuuma. 

As for Yuko, she was just happy to see the two get along together so well again)

(Linebreak)

Yuuma's first word.

Yuuma's age- 12  
Yuya's age - 13

(Linebreak)

It was a normal day, nothing with real importance is happening. Its just really a normal day.

Yuya and Yuuma went to You show duel School like every other day, learn new things about the card games they both like. 

Duel other people in their free time. Yuuma recieving his 10 winning spree. Yuya winning against Yuzu. Nothing new happened.

Or so it looks like.

It was dinner time when something happened. At first both Yuya and Yuko thought it was just their imagination but.. 

"Y-yuya-niisan." 

A young but hoarse voice rang across the table and both Mother and child dropped their spoons in shock when they realized who just spoke. And for the first time too for years.

(The next day, both Yuya and Yuuma is absent in school so that they can go to the doctor and celebrate afterwards)

(To be continued)


End file.
